imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Key 1815/@comment-5080554-20140918180127
I do not understand the problem with recognizing Coonwist. They are describing the yellow country and building ports to collect maximum resources without paying attention to connecting provinces, just like what the AI does. Regarding 1815, a commendable task in supplying so much detail. I played ahead with my normal methods at the Normal difficulty level and offer some differences in opinion with your methods. I agree with the choice of purple, but think that green's small amount of timber is my reason for not choosing them. I like having good producing Minor Nations as neighbors because they will be easier to protect. Our thinking on placing Consulates are similar, Minor Nations with good amounts of coal and iron help establish the economy and if they are steady producers the process of acquiring colonies quickens. I chose Kathay, Pram, Sindel, and Wodan. No competing Consulates in Wodan and Pram, but competion at the 5% level in the other two Minor Nations. My procedure is to immediately start with a 10% subsidy for the competion MNs and a 5% subsidy for a non-competive MN for which I have not yet made a trade, For Kathay and Sindel, I then tried to max-out trade each turn to stay ahead of the competition. Keep using the control click on the subsidies to eventually remove them and keep an eye on trade offers to be sure that you are in control. Industrialization does not benefit your Capital. I placed my Capital four tiles north to move the Capital to the next province. This takes advantage of those three hardwood forests. This turned out to be a very lucky move for me, for the province will eventually develop to be much better for me than anticipated. I move the Engineer north to the province Kifisia with the six scrub forest. We will build a port to collect four timber and connect the province to the capital. After the port is built we will move back to the Capital and develop the two provinces in the south. As time went on, we built two sections of rail and a depot to collect two timber and connect the town. I found your strategy of building Civilian Workers to be extremely aggressive. My strategy is stick to only the one Engineer for a long time, because of the lack of resources and money. The Miner will be my first added build, followed by Farmer. A Forester, when available, will also be a big help. I am at Winter 1822 and have added only a Miner. Close to adding a Farmer. In all Imperialism games, coal and iron are not available during the first two turns. On the first turn, I prefer to attempt to get four buys from the Minor Nations where I have Consulates. On the second turn, I add a buy for food and take one from any preferred Minor Nation. This helps in winning the MN's preference for me. By the third turn, I begin to offer a Good. On the third turn, zero to two of a mineral type may become available, this number will gradually increase. The odds of a early mineral buy are not good. You probably want to offer on at least one of them, depends on what you have and whether who have competing Consulates.